


The content of love

by capture_your_dreams



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 5





	The content of love

[Acid ghost - hide my face](https://youtu.be/4hLrvh6fUsA)

Javier no podía dejar de admirarlo. Yuzuru era simplemente perfecto ante sus ojos. Su suave cabello negro, sus hermosos ojos cafés, su piel pálida y delicada, su personalidad infantil y risueña que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa... Cada parte de él era perfecta. Yuzuru era lo único bueno en su vida, lo único que le hacía levantarse cada mañana. Y si era sincero, no podía imaginar su vida sin él a su lado.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio; Yuzuru había estado tan confundido al verlo llorar en la azotea del edificio donde trabajaba que no había dudado en sentarse a su lado para consolarlo. El japonés había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo sonreír a pesar de ser completos extraños. Y al final alcanzó su objetivo, porque para cuando tuvo que irse, Javier se encontraba más feliz de lo que había estado en años. 

Al principio Javier había pensado que después de ese pequeño momento Yuzuru desaparecería de su vida, pero no fue así. El japonés se encargó de buscarlo por todo el edificio, preguntándole a sus compañeros si lo conocían, y cuando por fin lo encontró, nunca se volvió a alejar de su lado. Y en verdad lo agradecía, porque desde que tenía a Yuzuru sus días parecían ser mejores.

No sabía con exactitud cuándo había sido que el japonés se había vuelto tan importante en su vida, pero para entonces no podía soportar pasar un día sin su sonrisa, sin sus abrazos, sin sus besos, sin sus "te quiero". A decir verdad, nunca podría entender por qué una persona tan perfecta como Yuzuru lo amaba. Y es que mientras el japonés le daba todo de sí, Javier no tenía nada que entregarle a cambio. Nunca había sido una persona brillante ni mucho menos; toda su vida se podía resumir en fracasos y decepciones. Pero tal vez esa era la razón por la que su relación funcionaba. Porque mientras Yuzuru traía luz a su vida, él lo mantenía consciente de la realidad. Y las veces en las que el japonés era demasiado bueno para su propio bien, Javier se encargaba de devolverlo al mundo real. Ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo entendía cómo era posible que estuvieran juntos cuando eran completamente diferentes, pero ambos se amaban y eso era suficiente.

O al menos así había sido hasta ahora. 

Javier no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar el cabello de Yuzuru. Su novio lucía tan tranquilo mientras dormía y aunque temía despertarlo, no se detuvo al saber que esa sería su última oportunidad de hacerlo. Y mientras jugaba suavemente con su cabello, el recuerdo de Yuzuru regañándolo por despeinarlo vino a su mente; al japonés nunca le había gustado que Javier revolviera su cabello, pero aun así había veces en las que lo dejaba hacerlo para poder verlo sonreír. Y es que, aunque Yuzuru amaba la sonrisa del español, éste último no la mostraba muy seguido. 

Javier no supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, simplemente acariciando el cabello de su novio mientras observaba las delicadas facciones de su rostro, pero para cuando volvió a la realidad pudo ver cómo el sol comenzaba a salir. Supo que su tiempo se agotaba, por lo que se levantó de la cama para tomar la pequeña grabadora de voz que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. Notó como sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba el artefacto y lo encendía, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con su plan. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y después de asegurarse de que Yuzuru no despertaría, lo cual no era probable con lo pesado que era su sueño, respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué es el amor? Básicamente, el amor es... algo que no podemos explicar por completo. Usamos palabras tiernas y uh... todas esas cosas que realmente no logran explicarlo. Cuando amas a alguien, estás simplemente deleitado por esa persona como si fuera tu canción favorita. O una obra de arte. O una gloriosa mañana. Y ves a esa persona desde cada ángulo posible. El amor es sobre eso... es la adoración que sientes por esa persona especial. Y es esa adoración la que... digamos que baila en tus dedos mientras tocas su piel. Pero uno quiere mucho más que eso. Uno quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa persona... Eso es el amor —dijo, haciendo una larga pausa para organizar sus pensamientos—. Pero, ¿qué es realmente el amor? Es una parte de ti, un accidente, una forma de decir "quiero estar contigo". Pero, básicamente... el amor es algo que no podemos entender por completo... Y el amor es lo único que he conocido a tu lado, Yuzu. Nunca podré agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí... Espero que el amor que sientes por mí sea suficiente para perdonarme.

Con eso, presionó el botón de la grabadora para apagarla. Y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. No quería dejar de esa forma a Yuzuru, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sus problemas eran demasiados, y ni siquiera su novio con su actitud positiva y esa sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta la más densa oscuridad podía convencerlo de que saldría adelante. 

Dejó un pequeño beso en la frente de Yuzuru y con la grabadora en su mano se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. 

* * *

—Aquí el detective Charles... Tenemos a una víctima en el suelo con heridas de bala en la cabeza. Uh, parece que hay un tipo de... grabadora de voz. Sí, es una grabadora... Tendré que escuchar esto —murmuró, apagando su propia grabadora y guardándola para tomar la que estaba junto al cuerpo. La sangre manchó de inmediato sus guantes y por un momento se preguntó por qué la habría dejado a su lado antes de suicidarse. 

Se alejó de la víctima y salió del apartamento para poder escuchar la grabación sin el ruido que provocaba aquel chico llorando al ver a los paramédicos recoger el cuerpo sin vida de su novio. En cuanto presionó el botón para escuchar la grabación, la voz triste y cansada de un hombre llegó a sus oídos.

_"¿Qué es el amor? Básicamente, el amor es... algo que no podemos entender por completo..."_


End file.
